Ultimatum
by Typhonis
Summary: Nodoka reveals her secret past.
1. Default Chapter

Ultimatum Chapter 1

Nodoka visits the Nekohaten

I do not own Slayers , Ranma 1/2 ,or Sailor Moon .This fic is written for fun.

Nodoka Saotome entered the Cat cafe and headed for an empty table. Shampoo saw her and headed over "Nihau mother in law what can Shampoo get you?"

"A cup of tea and Elder Cologne. I wish to speak with her"

"OK" the bubbly Amazon ran off. A few minutes later she returned with the tea and Elder Cologne.

"Well Nodoka how can I help you?"

"You and Shampoo can leave my son well enough alone. He has chosen Akane and I support his choice."

Cologne frowned at the woman" Amazon law states that he must marry Shampoo. In fact they are already wed so the point is moot"

"On the contrary Elder my son will wed Akane Tendo and if you Amazons interfere you will find out that my son isn't the only fearsome member of my family"

"Oh well the Panda isn't so scary"

"I mean me. Believe me Cologne I am not someone to cross"

"Please. You barely know how to use that sword. How can you compare yourself to Son in law in terms of power?"

Nodoka held up two fingers. Then the hackles on Colognes neck rose as she heard her say a few words. Lighting arced between her fingers in a Jacobs Ladder.

"Let me be blunt Elder. My name hasn't always been Nodoka Saotome.I have not Always lived in Japan. I have not always been this calm nice woman you see before you .I have many other names and titles as well. Slayer of Shabranigdo,Dragon Spooker , Bandit Killer, Enemy of all that Lives."

"I am now reading you the riot act. Harm my son, harm Akane Drag him off because a spell, potion, item or whatever has made him sleep with your great granddaughter, do something to Akane as well, ANYTHING harmful. Force him to go to your village against his will, and trust me I will KNOW if you do. And all your precious 3000 years of Amazon history will not help you one bit from what I will do to you."

"I will lay waste to your lands, I will slaughter your people and leave a smoldering crater where your village is .I have done it before and in the name of the Light so help me I will do it again. You push me and I will push back. And may the Kami have mercy on your souls for I shall not"

"The bullshit ends now Elder. Choose. But remember I will be watching. We can be allies. Or you can reawaken my past. The choice is yours"

Nodoka stood up and paid for her tea. Cologne would swear her eyes had turned from blue to a bright red .She turned to leave " Yes Genma isn't Ranmas father...Ranmas father was my first husband.Ranmas eyes always reminded me of him. Goury would be proud of his son I believe .As I have entered in peace so shall I leave you in peace"

Cologne watched her leave as fear welled up inside of her._Godess preserve the Amazons…he didn't inherit his power from Genma but from her! Light we have been playing with fire all of this time._

Nodoka walked to the Tendo dojo, a small package in her hands

_Goury would want him to have it. It is his Birthright._


	2. Ultimatum chapter 2

* * *

Ultimatum Chapter 2

Nodoka's Visit

I do not own Ranma1/2,Slayers,or Sailor Moon.This fic is written for fun.

* * *

Nodoka smiled as she neared the Tendo Dojo .The sun was shining, the birds sang, and she saw a certain cowardly husband playing at being a panda in the yard with a tire. She sighed and walked to the door and heard a splash from within .The door opened and Kasumi smiled at her pleasantly.

"Auntie Nodoka, please enter our home. I'm afraid Ranma and Genma have gone on another training trip."

Nodoka just smiled at Kasumi as she walked into the dining room. There was her wayward son turned daughter, still soaking wet. She sighed heavily, looking at 'Cousin Ranko'. _My daughter has a larger bust than I did at that age .Oh well time for all facades to drop and for truth to come out._

Nodoka sat down "What I am about to tell you is for all of you to hear. This concerns my son, Ranma, and my husband, Genma."

She noted she had everyone's attention. Nabiki even came down from her room to listen in on what the Saotome matriarch had to say.

"We are all listening, Nodoka. What's up?" Soun asked.

"I am here to give my son his birthright. A weapon that is to be passed on to him alone as was willed by his biological father"

A loud splashing could be heard from outside as Genma rushed into the room. "What do you mean woman? I am Ranma's father!"

"That you are Genma, and it is good to see you again, but you did not help me to conceive Ranma. My first husband did. I was pregnant with him when we wed, and he was conceived on the right side of the sheets." Nodoka said as she sipped from a cup of tea Kasumi handed her.

"Oh woe is me, Soun. My wife is an honorless slut that—"

Genma got no farther than that as Nodoka glared at him. "Honorless? HONORLESS! Do not speak to me about honor you sorry sack of shit! I had to pay every bill that you made in Ranma's name! I found it incredible that you thought you could pull some of those stunts! So shut the Hell up about honor and sit your sorry ass down; or I will make you suffer, Genma!"

Genma glared at her "Woman, I am head of—"

Once more he was interrupted as everyone stared at Nodoka .The corneas of her eyes had turned red and a red battle aura sprung up around her. She leveled the gaze and pointed a finger at Genma.

"One more word, dear husband, and I will remove you from the clan list…the FUN way. I would suggest you think before you act; because I am of a mind to do it here and now, AND your stupid sealed techniques will not be able to save your fat ass this time."

Genma glared back at her, his pride beating down his common and self-preservation senses. "Foolish woman you are not needed anymore! You gave me an heir and that is all you were good for! You aren't even much of a woman; given how flat-chested you were when we met. Your pregnancy was the only thing that enlarged them—"

Flames erupted from her eyes as she screamed out loud. "FIRE BALL!"

Genma screamed in terror as the magic ball hit him, blew him through the wall, and landed him in the koi pond of the house across the street.

Ranma could only stare at what her—no, correction—his mother, had done. The heat from the fireball had been enough to let the water in his clothes change him back to his male form. He, along with the rest of the Tendos, watched as Nodoka tried to calm herself and get back to the task at hand.

She looked at them and they saw her eyes change back to blue she then spoke. "Sorry about that, I'll pay for the repairs to your outer wall. The idiot also forgets I hold the honor sword and in his absence, I have been made clan head. Now then, let's get to the business at hand. Yes, Ranma, I knew that 'Cousin Ranko' was really my child. You looked a lot like I did at that age; save for one noticeable difference. Now then, here it is: your inheritance from your real father."

Nodoka handed Ranma a wrapped package. It was fairly heavy and when he removed the cloth, he discovered it held a medieval style broadsword. It was simply adorned and looked ancient, but was well taken care of. He hefted the weight and nodded as he got used to it; but decided not to try it out till he got into the dojo.

"Mrs. Saotome," Nabiki spoke up. "Why are you giving Ranma that sword? He doesn't really use a weapon. In fact his father—I mean, Genma, taught him not to use weapons; saying they made you weak."

"Biki, the weapon doesn't make ya weak, its just you're helpless if it's taken from ya in a fight." Ranma hadn't even bothered to look at her when he replied, still going over the new sword, feeling some strange power inside it calling out to him.

Nodoka sighed. She had an uphill fight on her hands it seemed. Oh well, time to get at it. But at least her son had not out-righted dismissed the sword as useless.

"Yes, Ranma, if all you do is train with a weapon you will be helpless without it if it's taken away. But, if you already have unarmed fighting styles in your armory, then it is less of a liability. Also it's a good thing to have options available to you in case you have to fight an opponent that is poisonous or lethal to the touch; like some kinds of demons. It will also drive Genma up the wall if you start to train with that blade. That and your blade has a hidden secret in it. It requires a magic phrase to let you discover that secret."

Ranma looked at the sword, then at Nodoka. "So what is the phrase?"

"Strike the hilt of the blade and say Light Come Forth." Nodoka smiled at him, as if it was the simplest thing imaginable.

"Nothing else?" Ranma was a little cautious. It couldn't be that simple.

"Just this pin. It allows you to take the sword apart for proper cleaning."

Nabiki sighed heavily. Things were not making much sense to the middle Tendo sister so she decided to clear things up. "Auntie, how can you be clan head? And what do you mean that Genma isn't Ranma's biological father?"

Nodoka looked at Nabiki and smiled. The mercenary girl reminded herself of her younger days. "Easy, that fat bastard took off with Ranma in the middle of the night, leaving that damn contract behind. The pompous jackass expected me to just allow it. Well first thing I did was I went to the police and report it as a kidnapping. They hemmed and hawed, wrangled their hands, and told me there was nothing they could do. Later I had people coming to my home demanding payment for goods and services that Ranma had taken. Needless to say I paid them back in full but demanded a receipt for my own records.

"Three years after Ranma had been taken and the Private eye I had hired had turned up nothing, I went to court and the presiding judge declared me Clan head based on the evidence I had gathered. It also didn't hurt that I kept the Saotome honor blade. As clan head, I am allowed to decide whom Ranma is to wed and my decision will be forthcoming.

"This brings us up to the present day. As head of the Saotome family, I intend to have Ranma move back home with me and finish his education. I am appalled that Genma would let that lapse. But it is understandable, since he was trying to control my son and whatever bride he had."

Nabiki growled at that. She was not willing to let Ranma go at this point. He made her too much money for him to leave so easily. She was about to speak up when Soun beat her to the punch.

"This is unacceptable. Ranma must marry Akane to unite the schools! He will run the dojo afterwards and doesn't need an education."

"Also, Auntie, there is the small problem of the tab that Ranma has picked up while living here. He can't go till it's paid off."

Nabiki smirked as Nodoka calmly sipped her tea then paled as the woman's eyes turned red once more.

"How does 20 to 30 years in prison sound to you, Soun? Nabiki? That is the going rate for the crimes you have committed: aiding a felon, child pornography, bookmaking, harboring a fugitive of the law, harboring two felons that are my husband and your perverted master which does not include your crimes, Soun Tendo; enterprise corruption, falsifying information. This doesn't even cover what my husband has done: breach of contract, kidnapping, endangering the welfare of a minor, child abuse, flight to avoid prosecution."

Nodoka watched as the color drained from the Tendos' faces she had them against the wall. "This doesn't even include what Akane has done to my son. I am sure I can list quite a few charges to be placed against her."

"But the pervert deserves it!" Akane screamed. "He picks on Ryoga, he has seen me naked, he turns into a girl, and he has those floozies that hang off of him! Hell, he even insulted my bust size calling me a flat-chested tomboy."

Akane glared at Nodoka, believing she could make her back down like she had always done to the adults in the house.

But the woman merely looked at her nonchalantly, silently taking note to break her son of calling females flat-chested. It just wouldn't be proper of him to use such detestable phrases and insults. "Is that it? Have you ever let my son try to explain the reasons for his actions or did you act first and say damn the reasons; just to help stroke your own ego. I have heard this Ryoga character scream 'prepare to die, Ranma' and I am keeping track, so that I can slap attempted murder charges on him. After I found Ranma, I had a friend look into his past. Let's just say I know EVERYTHING that has been going on."

She took another sip of her tea. "You know, I originally came here to support your engagement to my son, child. But your attitude and actions are seriously making me consider just dropping it entirely; let alone those of the rest of your family. I am quite frankly surprised my son just hasn't killed the lot of you."

Nodoka turned an icy glare on Soun that had the man weeping out loud. "Like I said though, I know EVERYTHING. Everything, including how a certain person has been abusing the curse they have. And no, Ms. 'Ranma is a pervert so I must bash him', it isn't him. Hell, your own father knows whom I'm talking about, but kept it quiet to embarrass Ranma, to hell with the dishonor those actions wrought on you. Yes I know what Ranma does with his girl form. And if I had the body at that age I would have done the same thing. Your insecurities are no reason to beat my son. Ukyo and Shampoo have no claim to my son. I repaid what Genma stole from the Kuonji's and the Amazon has been dealt with."

"Yeah, right. Like Cologne would just give up on him; just like that," Nabiki said.

Nodokas smile turned dark as she looked at Nabiki, causing the Ice Queen to begin to back away. "I can be VERY persuasive when I want to be. Ranma isn't the only member of our family to slay a God. I've killed two in my time."

Akane looked at Nodoka in fear now. This woman could destroy what she was trying to build with Ranma. Her pride, insecurities, and temper may very well have destroyed her chances with him. She slowly got up from the table and left the room heading for her own to think about everything that had happened today.

Nabiki glared at Nodoka. No one messed with her family. She didn't give a damn who they were; but you did NOT hurt her family and get away with it.

Soun wept; the dreams of uniting the schools seemed to be evaporating before his very eyes. He would have to get with Genma later to plan on how to get their children married. Though if she found out ahead of time there was a possibility of her being angry. She in her own way was scarier than the master.

Ranma couldn't believe what was happening. Genma wasn't his father and his mother was going to dissolve the engagement with the Tendos, it was already done with the others. He had to think of something fast. He loved Akane, he proved that at Jusendo, even admitted it then.

Kasumi looked at the Saotome matriarch. "So all you seek is for Ranma to be happy?"

"Yes," she replied. "If the arranged marriage is too much trouble I will dissolve it, if anything so Ranma can have a healthy future. I'm not against it per say, but this nonsense of them getting married as soon as possible is over, if anything you and Genma should have let the two of them be Soun. They are both stubborn and forcing them together through all of the means you have used has done nothing but forced them apart.

"Think of it this way: by not keeping that ONE person away from Akane, you allowed HIM to listen to her secrets, learn about her wants and desires, and let him have an advantage that he could use to drive a wedge between the two of them. Instead of making Ranma jealous, you only confused him. He had a reason to keep the secret and was punished for trying to reveal it in a round about way.

"Even if my son chooses Akane, if she continues the way she is, then I will still forbid it. I will not have my son maimed or worse because that child refuses to grow up. That is only one-sided love, and my son deserves more than that. He deserves true love."

* * *

Akane wept in her room. She couldn't believe it. She thought she had been doing better with her temper but, like Ranma, she had the Tendo version of Saotome Foot in Mouth disease, and now it may very well cost her Ranma.

"Ranma...please I…I don't want to loose you. Not now; not to my stupidity."

_'I know what I will do I will do my best to change. But first I need to know who the cursed individual is. Who could it be—hope it isn't Kuno!_

Ryoga was wandering, lost as usual, when he heard someone gently crying. He looked up at a second story window and heard Akane talking he could barely make out the name Ranma. Ryoga saw red at that point. _That bastard had hurt Akane for the last time_. He ran forwards through the wall screaming his battle cry.

"Ranma, prepare to die!"

The wall exploded, showering Kasumi with pieces of wood as Ryoga lunged at Ranma with his umbrella. Ranma backpedaled from the enraged teen as Nabiki pulled her older sister to the side. Nodoka's eyes turned red once more as the lost boy attacked her son.

"What's up, P-chan?" Ranma asked as he tried to lead Ryoga outside.

Nabiki and Kasumi both stared at Ryoga as the pieces finally fit together. Nabiki felt anger start to well up inside of her. _That bastard!_ she thought. _That's what Auntie Nodoka meant_.

Kasumi blurted her own discovery out "Ryoga is P-chan?"

* * *

Akane was at the top of the stairs her eyes wide in shock at Kasumi's declaration and the look of shock and fear in Soun's eyes. Racing downstairs, she looked at the wounds Kasumi had suffered, the damage done to the dining room, and ran outside to see Ranma dodging Ryoga's blows. Rage slowly began to build within her, her aura bursting forth in pure red.

"What's wrong P-chan slowing down in your old age?"

"Shut the hell up, Ranma! Because of you, I've seen hell!"

"RYOGA NO BAKA!"

Ryoga turned in fear as Akane brought her hammer down on him. She was radiating a red battle aura as she screamed at him. "Did you fucking enjoy it? Seeing me NAKED! Sleeping with me, fondling me in my sleep while I was unaware?"

"But…but…but Akane, I…I," Ryoga stammered.

"You ruined my honor you fucking BASTARD." She brought the hammer down narrowly missing him.

"You SLEPT with me, you RAPED me! Ranma is my fiancé, NOT you! GET out! GO AWAY! I don't want to see you ever again!"

Akane was ready to send him to LEO when an arrow of ice struck Ryoga freezing him in place. Her hammer struck the lost boy and sent him skyward.

Akane looked over at Ranma and ran at him. He braced himself for a hit, but found himself tackled with Akane starting to cry out loud, hugging him tightly as she wept. Ranma held her carefully and stroked her hair. Nodoka watched from the doors to the house she turned and walked over to Kasumi, to help the girl remove the splinters from Ryoga's attack.

"I have a feeling that things will be getting better between the two of them. But it still remains to be seen if the real Akane can return the feelings that Ranma deserves." Nodoka smiled she checked to see if all the splinters were gone before touching Kasumi and saying a few words. All the injuries that Ryoga had dealt were gone in an instant. Kasumi looked up at the older woman with wonder. Nabiki as well was awed by what she had just seen.

"Other than Ice and lightning that's the only white spell I know."

* * *

A little while later Akane was calmed down, Kasumis tea had helped her in that regard. However, Soun was gibbering in terror as Nabiki confronted him. Genma, wisely, remained outside in panda form hoping no one would bother him. One experience with his wife's temper was enough for the day.

"What the Hell was you thinking daddy?" Nabiki yelled at Soun.

"That had to be the most hair brained idea you and the panda have come up with yet: letting Ryoga sleep with Akane like that? I mean, not only have you tarnished her honor, not only did it allow him access to information he shouldn't have gotten, it confused Ranma because he knew you knew Ryoga was her pet pig and that if you let him sleep in her room then maybe you were supporting a claim he could make. And yet you kept harping on how the schools must be joined at all cost not once caring what said cost was!"

"If word had ever gotten out about this daddy Akane would have had to either been declared ronin and removed from the Tendo family register or commit seppuku. So which would have been your choice?"

"But Nabiki I only saw him change once," Soun said, tears flooding the room.

"Yeah, right. What's the real reason you let her keep the damn pig?" Nabiki wasn't going to let this one go. She may have done some bad things in the past, but no one was ever hurt by them.

"Well I thought if she had a pet she would learn a little responsibility, also it seemed to make Ranma jealous and well, Genma and I thought it would bring them together and …."

"Well your little plan backfired now didn't it?" She just shook her head, rubbing her temples. _How Mom ever fell in love with him is beyond me if he was always like this._

Nabiki turned to face the panda. "So what's your excuse?"

Genma held up a sign. It's against the martial artist's code to reveal another's weakness.

Nabiki sighed heavily then turned to face Soun. "This isn't over daddy .You and shit head over there will be called to account for all of this mess you created." A smile began to grow on her lips. "Most likely, it will be called by Akane once she feels better and lets Ranma go. I just hope that nothing else goes wrong today."

* * *

Sasuke ran as fast as he could back to the Kuno mansion. The master would want to know that the pig-tailed girl's mother was visiting the Tendos. He hopped the perimeter wall, went inside the mansion, and went to his master's study.

"Master Kuno great news the pig-tailed girl's mother is at the Tendo home."

"Excellent I shall go meet her and ask her for the girl's hand in marriage, so that not even the foul sorcerer can interfere with our love. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, apparently she is Ranma Saotome's mother as well, and she may dissolve the Tendo agreement."

"Yes! I shall speak to her of this! Excellent work Sasuke! You will be rewarded for this."

Kuno ran out of the room as Sasuke stood up .The old ninja sighed and shook his head at his master's foolishness. 'He told me to get the information. Not my fault he is an idiot.'

A brilliant flash of light filled the room .It cleared and Sasuke stared at what he saw. A tall, dark haired, buxom woman stood in the middle of the room. She wore what looked like a bikini with a skull nestled between her breasts and thigh high boots. She looked around the room and fixated on him. She let out a squeal of glee when she saw and apparently recognized him.

She ran over, picked him up, and gave him a bone-crushing squeeze.

"Sasuke, I am just so happy to see you!"

She pulled him away and he finally realized who it was. Naga the Serpent, matriarch of the Kuno family had returned.

She tilted her head back and let out a loud long laugh that scared Sansuke like nothing else could. Not even mistress Kodachi could match that laugh though she tried.

* * *

Nodoka looked up as she heard a very familiar laugh and felt a very familiar chill go down her spine. She looked in the direction it was coming from and frowned.'What the hell is Naga doing here?' 


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimatum chapter 3

Old Friends

* * *

I do not own Ranma 1/2 Slayers ,or Saoilor Moon.This Fic is written for fun.

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno ran down the streets of Nerima as fast as he could. He had the reach the Tendo dojo as soon as possible, so that he could get the blessings to wed both the fierce tigress, Akane Tendo, and the pig tailed girl. With the blessings of both parents, not even the foul sorcerer would be able to stand in the way of such true love. Nothing would stand in his way for was he not the Blue Thunder: Kendoist extraordinaire?

* * *

Naga stared as Sasuke recounted everything that had happened in her seven years of absence. Well it seemed like she would have some work to do. First and foremost would be that idiot pretending to be her husband; he would definitely have to go. No one besmirched the Kuno name. No one!

She turned to head out of the mansion, when she heard her own laugh echo thorough the halls. Naga's eyes grew wide as she saw her daughter Kodachi stop and stare at her. Both women regarded the other. But the first to speak and break the spell was not Naga. Kodachi spoke up in a small voice, saying the words she never thought she would have the chance to say again. "Mama?"

Naga smiled warmly at the girl and opened her arms to hug her.

Kodachi cried into Naga's chest as she was held by her mother, finally having her most cherished dream come true: the return of the woman whom she loved most in the world.

* * *

Nodoka faced off against the three Tendos that so far had earned her ire. She was stone faced as she spoke to them, never betraying her emotions that both demanded swift vengeance and compassion for their lives. "Akane I am giving you one last chance, this goes for you Soun, as well as you Nabiki. If one of you messes up one more time, then I am annulling the Tendo engagement. Mark my words, this is the one and only conversation we will have on this subject, with no other warnings or excuses to be given or accepted."

She then looked at Nabiki. "I understand part of the reason you did the things you did. But as of now you will stop selling nude photos of my son in either form. I will help your family out where I can. Also, my husband will be getting a job to help out your family; but your exploitation of my son stops now. However, I will give the two of you some leeway and I will allow him to pose for decent photos to help promote the dojo or for modeling photos. However, you will only earn an agent's commission. Understand?"

Nabiki nodded her understanding. While she did not want to earn this woman's wrath, she was also concerned of how she would support her family now. And if she could convince the right people about how popular either of Ranma's forms were to the public, then what had just occurred would solve that problem.

If as a side bonus she got filthy rich and allowed to live without being burned to a cinder, who was she to complain.

Nodoka turned to look at Genma as he glowered at her. "Woman, have you no idea how I have worked and suffered over the years for my son? He will run the dojo while Soun and I supervise, as he was raised to do. Also, whatever funds you have left are to be handed over to me to be put to…wise use. I am your husband and expect you to obey me!"

Genma crossed his arms and smiled. He knew he was in the right and Nodoka didn't stand a chance against him. After all, what woman would dare stand a chance against him? He turned to speak to Soun, only he saw fear in his friend's eyes. Following the line of sight to where Soun was looking, and nearly crapped his pants as he saw the aura around Nodoka.

Nodoka looked at him, with fire in her eyes. "You WILL be working a job Genma and no, it will not be sweeping out front for Dr. Tofu. Ranma may take that job if he wishes. He can learn much helping Tofu or maybe Kasumi can. If anything, it may cure him of his allergy to Miss Tendo."

"Woman, I am your husband, and you …will…obey….ME! Soun, tell her. Tell her she has to obey me!"

Genma turned to Soun for help, desperation in his face. Nodoka growled at him. Soun wisely remained silent letting the Saotomes settle there differences, suddenly finding the cup of tea very interesting.

Nabiki remained silent as well, figuring which photographer to go with, to get Ranma to pose for. _Let's see, Ikari does well with nature photos, while Mio is known for dramatic essences…_

Akane stayed silent, still clutching to Ranma; glad to have one more chance with him and fearful she would mess it up and end up like Genma: no idea what they truly had until their stupidity cost them.

Nodoka looked at Genma and raised a hand. "You saw how fireball works, as well as ice arrow. What next? Oh yes…lightning!"

Bolts of electricity arced between her spread fingers. She pointed her hand at him, the sparks increased in frequency.

Genma turned and ran, utilizing the Umi-sen-ken to fade from view, hoping she couldn't hit what she couldn't see. He made it out the door andkept running down the street .When a loud crackling sound could be heard and his world exploded in pain.

Ranma and the Tendos watched in shock as Nodoka electrocuted Genma, the bolt of lightning hitting him even when he was cloaked.

She dropped her hand and he dropped as well. She turned to the Tendos grinning. "Deep fried goodness!"

* * *

Genma slowly came to in the Tendo living room. Soun looked at his old friend and sighed.

"Genma, your stupidity will get you killed. By now, you should know pissing Nodoka off is bad for your health. Or have you forgotten about what she did to you after you defended the Master's rights to steal her bras?"

"Soun we have to do something about her! She's endangering our retirement even as we speak. Next thing you know, she'll insist the boy move in with her so he and Akane can be apart. We have to keep the pressure up!"

"Really? How? Without it blowing up in our faces, because I don't want to get blasted!" Soun asked.

"We have her committed because she's obviously insane. Or at the very least, remove her control of Ranma's life and money! Anything that will keep her away from the Boy and making him independent…I mean, weak!"

"What if she has contingency plans?"

"We can easily out think her in that area, after all, she's just a weak willed woman. And then…the schools will be joined!" _And my retirement will be assured_.

* * *

Nodoka looked at Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane, and Ranma. All of them were stunned by what they heard. Nodoka sat there quietly a small smile on her face. The Tendo sisters and her son slowly backed away from her .Feaaring what the smile was implying.When they all heard something they didn't need.

"Foul sorcerer! Come out and face the wrath of heaven that is the Blue Thunder of Furinkan high."

Nodoka looked puzzled, for a second, at what she heard. _Why does that sound so damn familiar? I know that Amelia only had girls. Could it be one of Naga's children? _

Ranma sighed heavily and stood up .He headed for the door outside, when Nodoka spoke up. "Ranma, what are you doing?"

"Got to go out and accept Kuno's challenge mom, otherwise the jackass will come in here and probably hurt someone."

Nodoka smirked at that. "Not today son. I believe I need a bit more practice with my spells. How else are you to learn them if you don't see them in action."

Genma burst in yelling, "Woman he must do the fight himself. The challenge has been issued and must be accepted!"

Nodoka looked at him, then at Ranma. "I will deal with him. His attacks on you are attacks on our family and shall be dealt with as such. Besides I'm the only sorcerer in the family that is here."

"Mom, don't kill him. I …." Ranma said looking at her with concern.

Nodoka smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry son. I don't have to kill him to stop him. Let's see how he likes dealing with me. I can handle him. After all, I've handled dragons, so one village idiot shouldn't be so bad."

* * *

Kuno watched as a woman with dark red hair stepped out of the Tendo home. He recognized her after a second. _At last the pig-tailed girl's mother comes to give me her blessing. Oh the heavens do shine upon me this day. She must have dealt with Saotome herself!_

* * *

Naga smiled at her daughter as they were driven to the Tendo dojo. From what she had said, her brother had rushed there earlier to confront his two loves and her own love apparently lived there as well. It was tine for her to meet the people whom had stolen her children's hearts.

Also she may ask Amelia to cast a few healing spells on her children as well. Kodachi's attempts at alchemy had adversely affected them to one extent or another. Oh well, the hazards of learning.

She saw the dojo ahead and saw Tatewaki standing in the middle of the street like an idiot holding his katana above his head. So much like his father at that age: no common sense whatsoever. He was saying something when the woman facing him finished a spell and he was hit by lightning.

Naga frowned at that; that was no way to deal with an annoyance. She was thankful however that the redhead had decided to use lightning and not what she could have done. Turning him to stone then the resulting rock to mud was effective, but still…who was she to complain. After all, she had turned several bandits to chicken for less.

It was great chicken, nice and juicy, too.

She got out of the car to talk to her, when she noticed the woman had red eyes and most definitely recognized the person standing before her. But a name was still lacking. She tried to place the face when it came to her. Naga let out a loud laugh and ran to Nodoka to hug her. She held her at arms length.

"Lina Inverse, whatever are you doing here in Nerima?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimatum chapter 4

Blue Thunder, White Serpent

I do not own Slayers, Ranma1/2 or Sailor Moon. This fic is written for fun.

* * *

Soun stared in wonder. Nodoka knew Naga Kuno? Hell, she was friends with the woman and they wanted to mess with her? He began to rethink their plan. 

Nodoka growled a little. _'Damn it, not now!' _Naga of all the people that had been sucked into this dimension when Fillia had miscast that DAMN spell; _why did she have to survive as well?' No. I will not dwell on Goury's death, he wouldn't want me too.'_

Naga marveled at how well Lina had aged; she then saw a young man step out of the house. He was an exquisite physical specimen, definitely Grade A prime beef. From the looks of him she could tell this was Goury's son .Was it her or did the temperature increase? She heard someone grunt as they impacted the wall as she walked to him with open arms.

"Who are you, good sir? Are you little Lina's boy? Oh my, what has she been feeding you and…"

Naga saw something with her other sight and leaned forward to get a better look. An eyebrow was raised.

"Tell me; are you under a spell or something?"

Kodachi couldn't believe it her own mother stealing her intended. How dare she? She proceeded to run over to correct the situation.

"MOTHER! He's mine; find your own!"

Naga looked at her and smiled. "Now, dear, you should share with your mother like a good girl."

"But, mother, it is hard enough to keep that red haired harlot off of him as well as the Chinese peasant, the peasant chef, and the Tendo girls; I do not need you as competition."

"Red haired harlot?" Naga asked raising an eyebrow once again.

"Yes, she even has the same name as he. It is such a scandal"

Naga looked at Ranma once again and the smirked. "Is there anything else I should know about this harlot?"

"Yes, brother is quite smitten with her and believes the foul sorcerer should die to free her heart to love him." Kodachi stood there; her hands on her hips.

Naga shook her head. "Child, have you forgotten EVERYTHING I have taught you about using your mage sight?"

Kodachi looked down. "Well I… did. There was nothing to practice it on around here after brother locked up your room. I only continued my potion work because that stuff was already in my room"

* * *

Ukyo heard the door to her restaurant open and saw a young man wearing robes walk in. He was young looking and had purple hair. He walked twoards her and his eyes were closed._'Damn, not another blind Amazon, though he does look like what Shampoo and Mousse may have if they ever had children.' _

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, do you happen to have a telephone that I may use? I can pay for the call, though it is local," he politely replied.

Ukyo nodded and showed him the phone. He quickly picked it up and started to talk into it.

"Hello, Nerima police, I wish to report seeing a wanted felon….Genma Saotome….yes, he apparently is hiding out at the Tendo dojo …I doubt if Soun is fully aware his friend is wanted…yes, Genma, lied to him I believe ……yes, the child he kidnapped is with him and the boy's mother is confronting him about it….I do believe she may need help as will her friend, Naga Kuno….yes, she is involved….thank you."

He hung the phone up and headed for the door. Ukyo could only stare in wonder at him; he had just ratted out Genma…..she didn't know ether to be elated or pissed.

"Why did you do that to him?"

"Hmm," the boy turned to face her.

"Why did you turn Genma in? Sell him out as it were," Ukyo asked.

He grinned at her. "After all of the times he has sold out Ranma? I figured it was time for him to see how it felt."

Ukyo watched as he headed out the door. "Okay, the weirdness in this town is on the upswing it seems"

The young mans smile stayed on his face as he walked away unhurriedly. "You have no idea, Miss Kuonji. No idea at all." He quickly resumed his casual front. "Oh, they have peaches on sale!"

* * *

Genma growled as he tried to plan a way to get Nodoka away from Ranma. He tried to think of a plan but…well, it could work but where would he get the ketchup? May need to ask Kasumi about that. 

The door opened and Happosai walked in carrying a sack. Genma decided to try something else out first.

"Master it's a complete disaster…the schools won't be joined now!"

* * *

Cologne remained where she was hidden. She was glad she hadn't sparked Nodoka's anger earlier; the woman's knowledge of black magic was nightmarish to her. Able to cast spells with little to no effort scared Cologne. She was about to leave when Happosai came hopping out of the Tendo dojo mad as Hell, but Kodachi's mother and her attire seemed to catch his attention.

* * *

Happosai leapt at Naga Kuno screaming his all too familiar battle cry: "Sweeto!" 

He landed right on target, right between her breasts and groped. Suddenly, he felt her place a hand on him, but wasn't trying to remove him, so he ignored it when she spoke. His danger sense went off but he chose to ignore it.

Naga frowned at Happosai and spoke. "Excuse me, but you are not allowed to do that. That nice young man may, but most certainly not an old lecher like you."

Naga's eyes flashed as she spoke. "You will need to be punished."

Happosai laughed at her. "You can TRY sweetheart, you can try."

Naga's smile turned evil as she said three words: "Flesh to Stone"

Happosai fell, having been turned to rock. She touched him one more time, "Rock to Mud"

Naga smiled and walked away from the pile of mud where the old lech used to be.

* * *

Cologne tried her level best not to yell out in shock. That woman had just reduced the enemy of the Amazons to a pool of mud with just two spells. She knew that things would be coming to a head soon. She left her hiding place to go warn the council. If they tried to force Ranma now she could only dream of the hornets' nest they would stir up here.

* * *

Nodoka growled as she peeled herself off of the wall where Naga had thrown her, with some force mind you, as soon as she saw Ranma. Damn it; that woman would not have her son. Ranma was going to be allowed to choose whom he married and have some happiness and to Hell with whomever stood in her path. 

She walked over too them and saw that Naga was speaking to Kodachi…talk about a chip off the old block…and...Ah, merely instructing her in the use of mage sight and… Well it was harmless enough to use her son as a test subject…she supposed.

"Now then as I taught you, oh so long ago, do not look at Ranma. Try concentrating on a point about 6 to 10 feet behind him; look through him as you would a pain of glass."

Kodachi did as she was asked…her eyes dilated some when…there a faint blue outline could be seen around her Ranma-sama…and a second smaller outline as well in the shape of…the harlot? What was this?

"Mother, I see two outlines; one is blue and the other is a blue outline of that harlot? What is it: a love spell?"

Naga smiled at her. "No, child, the outline tells you what type of magic is at work In Ranma-sama's case, it is blue or water based magic. The outline you saw is what he turns into. After a while you will be able to see and learn more using your mage sight child but for now... What I saw is that he is under a water transformation curse and the outline is what he turns into."

Kodachi stared at her mother then at Ranma. "So he…"

"Yes, dear. If my assumption is correct, Ranma turns into the red-haired girl. Makes sense if you look at his mother over there. She is a redhead, so the transformation gives him red hair as a girl and…"

Naga sighed heavily…..and wondered why her daughter had fainted.

* * *

Well now here is chapter4. Thank you for reading and reviewing nd I have a question for you my good readers.

What Anime character in Tokyo should I turn Amelia into? Or better yet Who is Amelia's daughter?

Also I do have a Tenchi /Ranma crossover in mind that well is origional or at least I havent seen anyone use the idea before.Thank you again. Typhonis


End file.
